Rekindling Love
by LoveYourLife7
Summary: *Sequel to How to Change a Bad Boy and can be read as an independent story.* Eleven years have passed, and the Brewers face broken relationships and family hardships. Will they ever be able to cope with this emotional ride? -Kick-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kim Brewer impatiently tapped her foot while standing by her car. She was pissed. _Extremely pissed._ He missed the time – the deadline for her time. She fully arranged a time for him to come. To _meet_ her here. _It would've been better if I arranged for a freaking driver to drop them off._ The window of Kim's car rolled down and her son poked his head out. "Yes, Jordan?" Kim asked.

Jordan rolled his eyes. "I doubt the man is going to come. I haven't seen in nine months. Neither have you. Who knows, he could look like Santa Claus now," Jordan seethed.

Kim rolled her eyes. "I'm going to tell him what you did," She replied.

Jordan immediately sat up. "What? No! Don't tell him what I did!" Jordan wailed.

Kim ignored him and surveyed the parking lot once again. Jordan had just turned twelve, _twelve_. His father – to him – was dead beat. Someone kicked his seat and rolled down their window. A mop of blonde hair poked out to look at her mother. "Mom, when will daddy be here?" She asked.

Kim sighed and cupped her daughter's chin, kissing her forehead. "I don't know, Marissa. He's never here anymore."

Marissa pouted and sunk back into her seat. Kim sighed and surveyed the parking lot again. She saw a sleek black car pull up in front of her and she glared at the person who came out from the back. "Where have you been?" She hissed. "You're fifteen minutes late, Jack!"

Jack towered over his wife with a frown on his face. He kissed her forehead, only to have her jerk back in anger. "Kim, I'm sorry," He whispered.

Jordan and Kim scoffed. "Sorry? What you should be sorry for is neglecting your kids for nine months now! When will they ever visit you?" Kim questioned him.

Jack frowned. "We talked about this. I can't take them," Jack stated in a monotone voice.

Kim rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Why? Are you afraid they'll catch your coldness? I have an important case to do all week; you need to take them Jack!" Kim sneered.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her. "I can't," Jack hissed coldly.

Kim stomped her foot angrily. "Why not? All you ever say is I can't anymore! You know nothing about your kids! I bet you didn't even know that I was called out of a case – _during a case_ – to go to their school and speak with the principal because Jordan decided to blow up the science lab!" Kim yelled, "You didn't, did you?"

Jack looked at the window – that was now rolled up – and tapped on it. Jordan looked at his father, but diverted he attention back to his shoes once he saw the glare. "Jordan. Get out," Jack said.

The door slowly opened, and Jordan slowly got out. His head was hung low in shame. "Dad," He whispered.

Kim rolled her eyes, "You were talking big in the car, now you're scared to face him?"

Jordan looked at his mother and once again he diverted his attention somewhere else because of _her_ glare. To Jordan, it didn't feel good being glared at by two people at once. "Why did you do it?" Jack asked.

Jordan – who magically found the courage to stand up to his father – replied, "Why do you care?" Jack's eyes widened in shock. "You know nothing about me. Not even my favourite colour. Some dad you are."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he glared at his son. He was about to reply when a small body hugged him tightly. Smiling fondly, Jack kissed the forehead of his youngest. "Hello, Marissa," He whispered.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Oh my, you seriously need to take them!" Kim argued again.

Jack sent her a sharp glare and she quieted down. "I thought I said no. We can all spend time together as a family over the Christmas break," Jack hissed.

Not even bothering to argue back, Kim rushed her kids back into the car and closed their doors, making sure the window was up. "Did you sign the divorce papers?" Kim asked.

Jack looked away from her and sighed. "I'm not signing them Kim," He murmured.

Kim looked angry. "And why not? We already _seem_ like a divorced couple, Jack! You don't get it do you? You're never around, we don't kiss anymore, we don't hug, and the sex – _the sex_ – it's gone! I don't believe you can bring something this damaged relationship back to life again – can you, The Great and Powerful Oz," Kim said mockingly.

Jack growled and glared sharply at his wife. "I'm not signing them, and that's final," Jack hissed.

He walked away and got back into his car. Kim growled in frustration. "Damn you, Jack Brewer!" She yelled as his car drove away.

Sighing in anger, Kim got into the driver's seat. She slammed the door shut, causing her kids to jump and squeal in fear. Jordan inched away from his mother as she shoved the key into the ignition angrily and start up the car. "Er, mom. You're scaring us," Jordan murmured in fear.

Kim glared at her only son. "Tell me, doesn't it seem like your father and I are already divorced?" She growled.

Marissa sunk her seat, not wanting to answer the obvious question. Jordan awkwardly coughed and looked out the window. "See! I want that divorce and I'm not begging. I _will_ forge his writing if I have to," Kim growled.

Jordan looked away, wryly looking at his mom. Disappointment was all he could feel. He was disappointed in his dad for saying all those stupid wedding vows and not going through with them. He knew on fifth birthday something was up with his dad. He rarely came home. He seemed more indifferent and colder. His mother and father had those fights, night and day. It was infuriating, but he couldn't do anything because his father was a dick. _A complete dick at times,_ Jordan thought with a sigh.

Kim began driving, angrily trying to think of something else.

. . .

Jordan groaned in anger. Oh how he didn't like his grandparents. Before she was born, he was noticeable. Now, he's like a plague that they must avoid. They spoil her with gifts and not him anymore. And when he asked them, they waved him off and said 'she's younger and you got two years of that'. Yes. Two years compared to her ten years. He scowled and looked away from them. He missed his grandfather. Did he have to die? His mother's father's death took him by shock, surprise and completely changed him.

_Flashback _

_An eight-year old Jordan ran into his grandfather's arms. "Grandpa! Look!" Jordan exclaimed holding up his math test._

_A nice big fat A+ was written on it. His grandfather gave him a high five and hugged him. "Grandpa! I c-can barely b-breathe," He wheezed out._

_His grandfather let him go and ruffled his hair. "Sorry my boy! I'm just so proud of you! Did you tell your parents?" He asked._

_Jordan grimaced. His mother? Yes. Dad? No. "Mother I did tell, Dad wasn't listening. He told me to leave. That's why I came here," Jordan whispered. His bottom lip quivered. "Does my dad hate me?"_

_His grandfather shook his head. "No, of course not. He's just busy with work. He runs a company Jordan," He said._

_Jordan sighed and nodded, smiling brightly. "Okay my boy, your mom might kill me. Let's get you home," He said jokingly._

_Jordan nodded and walked to his grandfather's car with him. "How'd you get here anyway?" He asked._

_Jordan grinned. "I took the bus. Mother taught me!" He exclaimed._

_He laughed and opened the door for his grandfather. "Okay, get in," He said._

_Jordan got in and his grandfather got in, starting up the car and ready to drive off._

_. . ._

_They stopped at a red light, laughing and telling each other jokes. When the light flashed green, his grandfather prepared himself to drive off. Jordan laughed and looked out his grandfather's window. "GRANDPA!" He yelled._

_His grandfather looked out the window and swerved a bit but the car hit them on impact. In that little time, Jordan had taken off his seatbelt and dived under the seat. His head hit the back of the car as the airbags came out. He winced and looked up. Pushing the airbag back, Jordan got up looking at his grandfather. "Grandpa?" He shook him but got no response. "Grandpa! Stop joking around!" Jordan wailed. "NO! I NEED YOU! DON'T GO!"_

_Shaking him harder, Jordan finally stopped, noticing the piece of lodged in his throat and his neck tilted back. "Gramps? Are you okay?" Jordan asked softly. _

_He felt cold air hit the back of his head and touched it. When he drew his hand back, it was covered in blood. He screamed and shook his grandfather harder. "I'm bleeding! Help me! Help me!" _

_He didn't move and Jordan got out of the car in a hurry. As soon as he got out, he saw people surrounding him. A woman rushed over to him and Jordan immediately recognized her. "Aunt Sophia!" He yelled._

_She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh god! Jordan! What the hell are you doing here?" She asked. "You live in the suburban, not the city like me."_

_Jordan began crying in her shirt. Sophia looked up, recognizing what was happening. "Oh god. Who was in the car with you?" She asked._

_Jordan looked at her and wiped his face. "Grandpa's not responding to me!" He yelled._

_Sophia stood up and walked over to the car. The driver of the other car and Jordan's grandfather weren't responding to anyone. "Oh god." She felt the tears about to come out. "They're dead."_

_End of Flashback_

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Kim asked softly. "We've been calling you for three minutes now."

Jordan wiped his face and shrugged. "I don't feel well," He said softly.

Kim's concern expression became even more concern than before. "Oh sweetie! Want to head to bed?" She asked.

Jordan shook his head. "I just need something to drink and eat," He whispered.

Kim whispered and ran off to the kitchen. Jordan looked around and caught his grandmother's looking at him with a worried expression. He tore his gaze away from them looked at the carpet. Someone kneeled in front of him and he looked up. "I know that look," Kelly said, "You just thought of it. If you just told me what happened for you point of view, I'd understand why you're so depressed and why you've changed, Hun."

Jordan looked away, not wanting to speak to her. He shrugged and saw his mother coming back in with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. "Mommy, can I have some too?" Marissa asked.

She nodded and handed Jordan the plate and cup. He murmured a thanks and his grandmother sighed and walked away. Jordan began eating the cookies and he slightly overheard his grandmother's talking about him. _"He won't say. He never wants to tell me about the death of his grandfather and my husband. Such a stubborn child,_" Kelly whispered.

Jordan dropped his food and Kim gave him a strange look. "Are you okay, baby?" She asked.

Jordan forced a wide, scary smile and nodded. He ran upstairs and collapsed on his bed crying.

. . .

Jack tapped his fingers on his desk annoyed. His father went on and on about things he could careless things. "Jack! This is serious! You should consider asking Dakota about her ex-fiancé," He growled in frustration.

Jack looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Father, I have more important things to worry about. Like for the fact my wife wants a divorce and full custody over Jordan and Marissa," Jack sneered.

His father gave him a warm stare. "She'll make you go through it, Jack. You ruined your chances like I did."

Jack gripped the edge of the table. "I did not. I'm still in your life," He snarled.

His father shook his head. "You obviously don't see how you are. I may be different. So maybe I was a drunk but you're overly cold to your family. You don't even take the time to consider hanging out with them. And your relationship with Kim ended the minute or day you stopped touching her." Jack opened his mouth to retaliate, "Holding her while she sleeps does not count, Jack. You're not intimate anymore which is the only thing that's causing your relationship to fail. The intimacy you have with your job is just scary and not normal. It's work, not a relationship. You dedicate your time to work and not family. Ever wonder why Jordan never leaned on anyone after the death of Brian?"

Jack clenched his fists and stood up. "You only met my wife and her family, not my kids. Don't bring them into this," Jack sneered.

He turned on his heel to leave but stopped when his father said, "No, I haven't. But they're my grandchildren and they're in danger. I worry about you all, especially your broken family. I mean, two siblings hating each other because of their parents' failed relationship? I've never heard of such."

Jack ignored his speech and walked out. _My relationship isn't ruined. I know it isn't._

**I said May or June, but I was almost done it, so what the heck! Anyways…relationship issues. This book can be read as an independent story, no need to read How to Change a Bad Boy if you haven't. Trust me; you'll get the concept by the end of the book. Review if you dare….O.o**

**LoveYourLife7**

**P.S. My fellow readers, if I'm late updating, I'm busy squealing that my crush talks to me every day at school. ;) Yes, I have a new one and he's my inspiration for everything. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No one had any idea how Kim felt right now. She had to cancel her case because Jordan's school called her…_again_. What an unbelievable outcome. She was currently making her way into the beautiful middle school – she was sure he'd destroy by the end of the year – to meet with the principal and his math teacher. Oh what had he done now? Kim was hoping it'd be something reasonable and non-violent – like his freak science class blow up. She flung the door open and looked around her. Jordan was uncomfortably sitting in the office chair in front of his principal and math teacher. "Ah, Mrs. Brewer, glad you could come." She nodded and sat beside her son. "We've tried contacting the father but it would seem as if he was out of town and couldn't come," He said.

Kim nodded in somewhat understanding. "Oh he's in the country, just not answering the damn phone," She grumbled under her breath. She sat up and looked seriously at the pair in front of them. "I'll pay for the damages. How big is it? Small? Huge? Gigantic? Mon -"

The principal and math teacher laughed. "Oh, it's nothing like that." They became serious again as the math teacher continued. "He's failing math. Barely passing with a D."

Kim looked at Jordan, unbelief written all over her face. "That's odd." Jordan sunk into his chair even more. His mother's glare was scaring him. "I help him in that subject almost every day." He glanced at his mother and squeaked, ducking his head down again. Kim's fierce glare was piercing the back of his head – like burning a hole into it. "How interesting," She murmured angrily.

The math teacher laughed. "It's funny. He doesn't show up anymore." Kim's mouth dropped opened and her fierce glare towards her son became furious, cold and steely. Jordan shivered at the intensity of the glare and groaned. "And it's worrying me. I try to get help for him, but he seems to…blow it off. Thank goodness Raine – a classmate and friend of his – gives him all his homework. But he just doesn't seem to budge when she asks him to come to class. Usually she's the key…" The math teacher said trailing off.

Kim looked at Jordan with a cold glared. "I'm sure he'll be showing up from now on," She whispered coldly and deadly, making sending shivers down Jordan's back. "Am I right, Jordan?"

Jordan looked up, finally being spoken to, in fear. "U-uh, y-yes, m-mother," Jordan stammered under the intensity of the stare. "I w-will be s-showing up t-to a-avoid t-trouble."

He tried to crack a smile to lighten up his mother's mood, but her glare wouldn't budge so he dropped the smile. Kim looked at the math teacher and principal. They nodded. "Well, this had been so type of talk. Jordan, may you leave for a while, while we speak to your mother?" He asked.

Jordan nodded and rushed out – no hesitation. Kim looked at the principal. "I know, it's his father's lack of love that's affecting his attitude. I'm very much aware," Kim pointed out.

The principal nodded. "It would be best if he and his father had a bonding weekend," He murmured.

Kim snorted and rolled her eyes. "Tried that, he never has time for the kids," Kim replied. He opened his mouth to say something but Kim cut him off standing up. "Listen, Thomas, I have to go. Jordan is in big trouble for making me miss out on this really important case." She turned on her heel and walked to the door. "Thanks for trying anyways. Jack's a mule. He won't listen to me."

She opened the door and walked out. Delivering a steely, cold and frightening glare to Jordan, Kim walked towards the front entrance, hoping he was following. The sound of footsteps running after her, Kim was correct. Jordan on the other hand was amazed that someone in heels could walk so fast. He soon fell into step with his mother, panting hard. "Mom."

She ignored her son and kept walking. She pushed open the school doors and walked to her car. She was furious and didn't even want to speak to Jordan at the moment. She opened the doors and got in. Jordan followed suit and buckled up. She started up the car and began driving out of the parking lot. Jordan sighed as his mother drove them back home – or so he thought. Jordan's eyes widened when he saw the building his mother was driving towards. The building that had never been no more than ten minutes away from his school. "Mother! No!" Jordan yelled.

Kim ignored him and parked in the parking lot. She unbuckled the seatbelt – not to mention Jordan's – and got out. She opened Jordan's door and he slowly got out. She marched into the large glass building – Jordan hot on her heels. As soon as she walked in, people walking around, bustling about, stopped and moved apart like one of those cliché movie scenes. Jordan timidly followed his mother to the elevator, keeping his head down in shame. Once they got in, Kim and Jordan faintly caught one person whisper. _"I heard that she and Jack were expecting another. Even while in their divorcing stage,_" He whispered.

Kim scoffed as the doors closed and pressed the twenty-third floor button. Jordan gulped and looked around, somewhere other than the elevator number and his mother. Sadly, the trip up was too fast for his liking. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Kim walked out first, Jordan following like a lost and scared puppy. Everyone's eyes widened. They were shocked. Kim hadn't walked in this building in years because she hated Jack's relationship with this office so she ignored it with a passion. They reached an office with a white doors and instead of knocking, Kim completely walked in. The male at the desk lips rose in amusement. "Told you your wife was coming up with your son," He said in complete amusement.

Kim ignored the unfamiliar man and her eyes landed on Jack's narrowed ones. "Why are you here?" He whispered eerily.

Jordan gulped – he was sensing an argument. Kim crossed her arms in a furious manner. "Excuse me for wanting to talk to you about our family issues!" She yelled.

Jack snorted and tapped a finger against his chin. "We have none."

Kim clenched her fists – ready to attack the man she once understood deeply. "You idiot, we obviously do! Jordan's failing math because of it!" The man behind the desk chuckled. Kim turned to him. He looked faintly like Jack and no older than thirty-six. "Who the hell are you?" She yelled.

He laughed and Jack cleared his throat. "My father, obviously, I'm sure you see the resemblance in the features, _Kimmy_," Jack said mockingly.

Kim took off her ring and threw it at Jack. It landed in his lap and he raised a brow at her. "What? You wanted my shoe to be thrown at you?" She hissed.

Jack picked up the ring and approached his wife. "You, my dear, have anger issues," He murmured.

He grabbed her hand – which Kim tried pulling back with no avail – and put the ring back on. Kim glared at her husband and rolled her eyes. "Is it a problem?" She hissed lowly.

Jack flashed an unreadable, cold look. "Father, take Jordan somewhere, will you?" He whispered lowly.

His father shrugged and guided his grandson out of the office. It wouldn't hurt to get to know him, right? He just hoped his son thought the same too. Kim watched as Jack's dad whisked Jordan away. She turned to face her husband with such anger. "Excuse me? I did not say-"

Jack cut her off with a heated, searing kiss. Kim immediately melted into his arms and returned the unexpected kiss.

. . .

They had barely left when they heard Kim's unexpected moan throughout the office floor. People gasped all around and Jack's dad raised a brow. _"Oh my gosh! Someone should tell her Jack's going to break her fragile heart!"_ A woman whispered.

He chuckled darkly and looked at the woman. Her eyes widened at the heat of glare and she almost winced when he glared at her. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Brewer!" She ranted on.

He shook his head and laughed. "It's so funny!" He laughed. "He hasn't touched his wife in-" He looked at Jordan. "How many years, my boy?"

Jordan sighed. "Five years," He whispered.

His grandfather patted his back not-so-gently, but affectionately. "You heard the boy! Allow them!" He looked at his grandson. "Want to get some ice cream?"

Jordan's face brightened and he nodded happily. His grandfather laughed at him and walked them to the elevator. "Hey, gramps! Are you thirty-six?" Jordan asked suddenly.

His grandfather laughed. "No, my boy. I'm on the verge of fifty. Still look young, don't I?" He asked.

Jordan's eyes widened and he cursed himself for asking. "How! Tell me the secret!" He exclaimed.

His grandfather ruffled his hair. "Sure."

. . .

Kim drove home disgusted with herself. How could she have let him get to her like that? Allowed him to _kiss her_ and eventually make love to her? How could she? He wasn't there for them anymore, and suddenly she caved into her desires that she had bottled up for so long because he wanted to have sex with her? She chuckled dryly but her anger hadn't subsided. How could he just do that? She regretted her actions. She regretted ever falling in love with him and marrying him. How could she have been so stupid? Of course this was bound to happen; they both have sexual desires within them. But what had disgusted her most was for the fact in was in _his office on his desk and couch._ And when she walked out, she was being called kinky. She wasn't trying to be _kinky_; she was _trying_ toget him out of her life to see how she'd be without him. She laughed coldly. "So far I'm doing a pretty stupid job of showing it wouldn't hurt me," She said to herself.

_Flashback_

_Kim was crouched in the corner of the room crying. Jack looked at her, on the verge of tears. "Kim," He whispered voice cracking. "You have to trust me."_

_Kim shook her head and lifted it to look at her husband. "I'm can't. Give me a reason. Why are you so distant Jack?" Kim yelled, "Are you cheating on me?"_

_Fury blazed in Jack's eyes. He clenched his fist and shook his head furiously. "Of course not, why would I? I love you Kim! You have to believe me!" Jack yelled._

_Oh yeah, they were passionate and their love showed it all. Kim scoffed. "Oh yeah, you love me. You haven't touched me intimately in two years! I want a divorce!" Kim yelled._

_A pregnant pause filled the room. Jack's heart stopped for two seconds before racing uncontrollably. Did he hear her right, he thought. Was she seriously asking for what he thinks she said? He backed into a wall and sunk to his knees. "No," He whispered._

_Kim threw a lamp out the window in anger. "You're already leaving us for that other stupid house of yours! Why not?" She screamed._

_End of Flashback_

Kim pulled into her driveway and sighed. When did her marriage begin going downhill? She was the best wife he could ever ask for. Was it after Marissa? Kim scoffed. _Maybe, he always spoils her and forgets about his wife and son. So much for a grateful husband,_ she thought sadly. She got out of her car and locked it. Once she got into her house, she found Jordan and his grandfather playing video games on the couch. Kim smiled slightly at the scene. She cleared her throat and they turned to face her. "Excuse me, Mr.….err…" Kim was lost. She didn't know whether Jack obtained his last name from him or from his own mother. "Is your last name Brewer?" She questioned. He smiled and nodded slightly. Kim gave him a nervous smile. "I never got your name and I apologize for my behaviour in your son's office earlier."

He gave Kim a dazzling smile and walked up to shake her hand. Kim gave him another nervous smile as his larger hand engulfed her smaller one. "Ah, my name is Daniel," He said. "And you are forgiven. My son can be a pain in the rear end all the time. I understand. Just may I ask why you want to divorce him so badly?"

Kim didn't want to say anything but Jordan beat her to it. "He's not in our life anymore. Dad barely acknowledges us during the weekdays. And if mom calls him, he's all work and no fun. He never lets me or Marissa visit him nor does he want _me_ too. I can tell," Jordan answered.

Daniel stroked his unshaved chin. "Ah! He sounds like a younger me. I told him to leave the case alone and for him to go and fix his family issues. He's stubborn I say," Daniel replied in thought. "Just after I told him to go through with the case. Of course, he didn't agree and decided to go through with the case. He thinks that – oh wait, I've met you before!" Daniel said in happiness.

Kim raised a brow. "In Spain for yours and Jack's honeymoon, I met you there," He stated.

Kim gasped and her eyes widened. "Oh yeah, you were the only nice one in your family…I was being sized up for being pregnant," Kim said, giving him one of her annoyed faces.

Daniel laughed. "Oh yes, I told them off, Sweet Daughter of Mine. Don't worry," He stated, his eyes twinkling in laughter.

Kim rolled her eyes. He was truly Jack's father. "What are you guys playing?" She asked.

Jordan smiled and looked at the TV screen. "We're playing Mindcraft," He replied.

Kim kicked off her heels and grabbed Daniel's controller. "Bet I can beat you, Jordan," She said.

Daniel laughed and Jordan smirked. "You're on, Mom."

**Err…hi? It's been a month. Just one and I'm sorry! Never again. Anyways, did anyone like it? The next chapter will have two flashbacks. One from Kim and one from Jack. Alrighty. **

**R&R, does anyone else adore little dogs?**

**LoveYourLife7**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Jack walked into his house, only to walk into a box. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself._

_He looked around and saw everything from the living room to kitchen all boxed up. "KIM!" He yelled infuriated._

_A short blonde female poked her head out of the kitchen, glaring at Jack. "What?" She sneered._

_Jack dropped his brief case and folded his arms across his chest. "What the hell are these boxes doing here?" He sneered._

_Kim rolled her eyes and dropped another box outside of the kitchen, ignoring his question. Jack tapped his foot impatiently waiting for her answer. She looked at her husband and raised a brow before going back into the kitchen. "KIM! I WANT AN ANSWER!" Jack bellowed._

_She stormed out of the kitchen and stood right in front of his face. The smell of cologne flooded her nose as she glared up at the taller male. "I heard you, okay! You're just not getting one! If you really want one, go look in the north wing of this stupid mansion!" Kim snarled up at him. _

_Jack clenched his fists repeatedly. "What the hell do you mean? You sleep and practically live in the south wing with me," Jack hissed lowly._

_Kim rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yeah, well, now I don't. You're never home and it's lonely there. So I was thinking one day 'why don't I go to the south wing where Jordan and Marissa are located? Marissa's always having a bad dream and needs to be comforted.' It worked _out_. I'm sleeping there and you can sleep here. Understood?" Kim hissed right back._

_Jack's nostrils flared as a sign of him getting angrier by the minute. Kim took a step back when Jack lifted his head to look at her, glaring intensely at her. She thought he was going to hit her, but no. Instead of striking his wife, he began damaging everything in his path. Kim winced when he picked up a box and threw it at the large glass clock they had. It shattered into pieces and things inside that small box broke. "Calm down, Jack," Kim whispered._

_Jack turned his head to glare at her. "You don't trust me, dammit! I know you don't!" _

_He walked over to the dresser where they kept glass antiques of things and threw it to the ground. A lone tear escaped Kim's eye but she didn't dare to move. "You accuse me of things I don't do!" _SMASH!_ There when Joanne's wedding gift for them. "You fucking hate me!" _Crash!_ Jack threw Dakota's vase that they got as a wedding gift at the wall. "There's no love anymore! You hate me!" Jack yelled._

_Kim knew her husband was angry but made no move to stop it. Jack walked up to his wife and cupped her face in his hands. Kim's stony expression never faded, but the tears fell. "I don't hate you. As a matter of a fact, I love you." Jack kissed her once thinking that she'd give into him, but she made no move. He broke it and looked into her eyes. Kim clenched her fists and bit her lip. "You made a mess and you don't want to clean it up," She whispered._

_Jack thought that she had been referring to the mess he'd just made so he said, "I know I did, but I'll clean it up later."_

_More tears escaped Kim's eyes as she shook her head. "No, not this mess, but the mess you created in this relationship," Kim told him. Jack was loss for words. "You made _us_ a mess. You made our _family_ a mess. Your mother – your own mother – and you haven't spoken in _years_ because of you. Your own mother _hates_ me now. She blames me for our failing family. _Me, me, _me! I never did anything to you! I tried to fix us one too many times, Jack. But you, _you,_ never wanted _that_, did you?" He didn't respond to her question. "Did you?" The softer Kim's voice went, the sadder the atmosphere felt. "Oh my, you didn't."_

_She broke out of his hold and ran away from him. Jack ran after her, his intentions of stopping her immediately. He caught her in his study and grabbed her waist. "Kim," He whispered. She fell to her knees crying. "You don't trust me, do you?"_

_Kim crawled to the corner of his study and cried. "Maybe I don't because I don't know my husband anymore," Kim sobbed._

_Jack's heart raced faster. Was he going to lose her? He hoped not. Kim was crouched in the corner of the room crying. Jack looked at her, on the verge of tears. "Kim," He whispered voice cracking. "You have to trust me."_

_Kim shook her head and lifted it to look at her husband. "I can't. Give me a reason. Why are you so distant Jack?" Kim yelled, "Are you cheating on me?"_

_Fury blazed in Jack's eyes. He clenched his fist and shook his head furiously. "Of course not, why would I? I love you Kim! You have to believe me!" Jack yelled._

_Oh yeah, they were passionate and their love showed it all. Kim scoffed. "Oh yeah, you love me. You haven't touched me intimately in two years! I want a divorce!" Kim yelled._

_A pregnant pause filled the room. Jack's heart stopped for two seconds before racing uncontrollably. Did he hear her right, he thought. Was she seriously asking for what he thinks she said? He backed into a wall and sunk to his knees. "No," He whispered._

_Kim threw a lamp out the window in anger. "You're already leaving us for that other stupid house of yours! Why not?" She screamed. _

_Jack walked over to her and pulled her by her hair. She screamed and clawed at his hand so he'd let go. "We're not getting a damn divorce, Kim!" He yelled._

_He threw her down to the ground and she glared at him. She rubbed her head and kicked his leg. Jack winced and fell down. Kim climbed on top of him and kissed him hard. Jack returned the kiss, putting all his emotions into his._

_. . ._

Jack jolted away in his bed breathing heavily. He put a hand to his forehead and sighed in relief. _It was all a dream,_ he thought, relieved. He got out of his bed and went to look at himself in the mirror. _Am I really a terrible husband?_ He asked himself silently. He stepped away from the mirror and grabbed a duffel bag. He stuffed a bunch of his clothing into it and got dress right after. He ran down the stairs of his second home and straight out the door with his keys. Locking the door behind him, Jack ran to his car and got in immediately. _Kim, I'm coming home._

_. . ._

_She was cuddling with him for the first time in three months. And dare she say it; it felt nice to be back in his warm, strong arms. Kim looked up at her husband – whose eyes were glued to the movie they were watching – and smiled. She hugged his waist tighter and looked back at the TV. "Kim." She looked up at him and he was smirking in amusement. "It's really hard to concentrate when your knee is in a certain place."_

_Kim blushed and moved her knee away from where it was. Jack turned off the TV and looked at her. "So, what are we planning on doing for Jordan's seventh birthday?" Jack asked._

_Kim smiled, "Something he really likes. Like his love for hockey or soccer."_

_Jack smiled forcefully. How did he not know Jordan's favourite sports? Noticing his forced smile, Kim's faded. "You promise to get to know him better, Jack," She whispered, voice slowly rising._

_Jack looked at the blank TV screen and got up. Kim stood up in fury and shook her head. "Oh my, you still put work before us, don't you?" Kim hissed._

_Jack didn't answer her until she threw a vase at him (he dodged it, no worries). He spun around like lightening and glared at the petit female. "What the hell, Kimberly!" He yelled._

_Kim didn't wince at the use of her full name, but instead she glowered at him. "Answer my damn question, _Jackson_!" She yelled harshly._

_Jack glared at her, but didn't answer. Kim gritted her teeth together and turned on her heel. "Fine, I guess I'm _also_ spending the weekend at my mother's house too," She hissed._

_She began walking but Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her back. She slammed right into his chest and his arms tightened around her. "I'm sorry," He whispered. "I'm sorry that I'm lacking being a good husband and father to you guys. I swear I love you guys more than work. I'm sorry."_

_Kim felt the tears swell in her eyes. She wanted to believe it, but she couldn't. "I – I just can't trust that apology, Jack. You've said it all before," She sobbed quietly._

_Jack let her go and hung his head in shame. "Sorry."_

_She continued walking to the door. Slipping on a pair of shoes, Kim looked back at her husband while opening up the door. "I'm sorry. I just need some time alone."_

_She left and Jack stood standing in the same spot she had left him in. He looked to the ground and a lone tear slid down his face._

_For he knew, this was just the beginning to repairing their broken relationship._

She felt the bed sink down and woke up. Arms wrapped themselves her waist and hugged her close. The smell of vanilla and mint floated to her nose and she let a small smile set on her face. "Kim, are you awake?" He whispered quietly.

Her smile faded just remembering how he had treated her and their kids for the past five years. "Yes," She answered indifferently. "Why are you here?"

Jack turned on the lamps on the both bedsides and sat up. Kim sat up too, but her back was facing him. Jack watched as her long blonde hair fell to her mid-back graciously. _When'd it get so long?_ He thought to himself. He crawled and sat behind her, so she was in between his legs. He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed it softly. She made no move. "I want to fix things," He whispered in her ear.

Kim's fists clenched and unclenched just thinking of what he had just said. Could she believe him again? Could she trust himself to allow him to fix things between the family? She looked up and glared out the window. "I'm mad at you, but not as mad as Jordan is. You totally abandoned your son in his weakest moment." Jack's entire body froze. Why had she meant? "You're a sorry excuse for a father and husband."

Jack didn't want to start an argument, but it seemed like Kim was almost…provoking it. He got off the bed and stood up. Walking over to the window, Jack leaned on the window pane. "I'll go through with the divorce." Kim felt tears coming. She thought that he'd fight for them not get a divorce. She had thought wrong. "If we don't fix our relationship by the end of the year."

Kim looked at him and he slowly looked at her. "Why do you think it'll be repaired by then?" She asked quietly.

He sighed and smiled slightly. "Because we love each other and there's still hope."

**Hehe, they're going to try! Just so we're clear, it's November right now for this book. They have until midnight of January 1****st****, err…2028? Yep, that's the year…wayyyyy in the future. :p**

**R&R, who else loves Ed Sheeran?**

**LoveYourLife7**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Breakfast was ultimately awkward. Jordan couldn't help but glare at his dad as Marissa happily ate in the company of her family. Kim didn't even eat. She couldn't shake off her son's angry glare. She cleared her throat and began slowing eating. "I hate you," Jordan whispered.

He got up and stomped off. Kim hung her head down and squeezed her eyes shut to prevent tears from falling. When she felt them being properly restricted, she stood up and ran after her son. She walked up to his room and heard the song Been Through It All by MGK. Kim sunk to the ground and sighed. _He has, hasn't he? He lost his grandfather and his father had been a ghost in his life. _

_**I could say that I made it, 'cause in my heart I'm the greatest**_

_**I've been through it all**_

_**I've been through it all, ohhh yeahh,**_

_**I've been through it all.**_

Kim stood up from her position on the ground and opened up his door. She knocked on it and Jordan looked at her, before scoffing and looking away. "Hey," Kim whispered. "What to talk about it?"

Jordan laughed coldly and rolled his eyes. "So he moves out and all of a sudden, he wants to return?" Kim was about to reply to that but Jordan beat her to it. "Bullshit. That's bullshit."

Kim pursed her lips and looked around his room. Something caught her eye and she almost cried. What she had seen was something she'd never want to see in her life. Catching her gaze, Jordan followed it and frowned. He saw what she was looking at and sighed. "I'm turning thirteen this y-"

"But you're still twelve!" She yelled.

Jordan closed his eyes and inhaled silently. "Mom-"

Kim walked over to his dresser and began throwing everything out of it. "STOP!" Jordan yelled.

Kim picked up the little bag and covered her mouth, choking back her tears. "You never look high though," She whispered through a muffled hand.

Jordan looked away and Kim nodded and threw the bag down. "Okay…fine. Your birthday is coming up. What do you want? Some more weed?" She asked him.

Jordan looked at her and scoffed. Her face became sour and before she knew it, she had said the wrong thing. "You are truly your father's child," She whispered deadly cold.

Jordan looked at her, tears swelling in his eyes. "Don't compare me to him. I'll never be him or you!" He yelled.

Kim clenched her fists. "If you're having a problem living here now, go live with Joanne then!" She yelled. "She knows how weed and cigarettes smell like! Is this the reasoning for your behaviour at school, Jordan?"

Jordan stood up and snatched the bag from her hand. He then pushed her out of his room and locked the door behind her. Kim sunk to her knees and began crying.

It was worse than she had originally thought.

.::::.

The next day at school, Jordan had quickly skateboarded away so he wouldn't have to be near his parents. He hated his mother for giving his father another chance. Man, the man didn't need another one. Once he reached the schoolyard of his middle school, Jordan ran to the back with his skateboard in hand. At the back was a forest he always went into to ditch class. He dropped his stuff in his usual spot and took out his package of weed. "Here to pay me back, Jordan?" Someone questioned.

Jordan sighed and took out a package full of money. "There, it's the $3000 I owe you. All in cash, Mike," He replied.

The person picked it up. He was a tall African-American male. He looked as if he were fifteen and was decorated with scratches. "You should stop ditching class. You're hurting your records and your mother."

Jordan's fist clenched as he tried to calm down. "So? That's not my problem," Jordan hissed.

Mike shook his head. "Of these days, I'm not going to give you the marijuana or even take your money. I don't even know why I do it now. You're so young."

Jordan looked at the little Ziploc bag and opened it. He took out some ripped paper and put some marijuana in it. He rolled the blunt and lit it up. Mike shook his head. "I only go to the dealer for you. Not because I don't care, believe me, you're my best friend, Jordan. I'm worried that you don't give two fucking shits about your mother right now," Mike said as Jordan took a long drag before blowing out all the smoke from his lungs. "Your lungs probably look like black tar, Jordan." Jordan ignored him and Mike sighed. He sat against the tree. "When that bell rings, Jordan, I'm going in. You coming too?"

Jordan shook his head blew out the smoke. "I'm ditching all day."

Mike clenched his fists angrily. "Your parents want to see you graduate, not throw your life away, you fucking douche bag. You need to actually get your ass to fucking class, Jordan."

Jordan glared at him as he rolled up another blunt. "Shut the fuck up, Michael. This shit is my business!" Jordan yelled.

Mike narrowed his eyes at his friend. "And it's mine and Raine's now. She's fucking worried-"

"Mike? Is that you and Jordan?" A girl's voice asked.

A teen with fair caramel skin came out. It was Raine. The one Mike had been recently talking about. She was Indo-Trinidadian with nice long dark brown hair. Her eyes were an odd shade of greenish blue. It was unique for an Indo-Trinidadian. She looked around and gasped at Jordan. "Why are you smoking pot again, Jordan?" She screeched worriedly.

Jordan rolled his eyes. "You act like its hashish. That's stronger than marijuana, Raine," Jordan stated rudely.

Raine huffed and her face turned bright red from anger. "Still, it's killing you slowly!" Raine yelled. Mike knew this was going to happen. It could have – nah, this always happened. "I'm your girlfriend, I worry about you!"

Jordan stood up and towered over the girl. "Well, worry about me somewhere else, Raine!" He yelled in her face.

Raine's bottom lip shook. Jordan immediately regretted his actions. "Raine, I didn't mean that." He kissed her softly on the lips and walked to pack up his stuff. "I'll come to class with you."

Raine nodded and held out her hand. Jordan hesitantly took it and she grasped onto his hand like if he was going to leave her. "Okay. Let's go then," She whispered.

She and Jordan walked away in a rush. Mike smiled at the little scene. He was happy Raine was a bit sensitive. It always made his friend regret his actions. "Mike, you come too!" Raine yelled.

Mike ran after the couple as fast as he could. _The benefits of being the fastest kid in school_, he thought happily.

.:::::.

_Jordan sat down at the base of the tree crying. A little girl with pigtails ran to sit beside him. "Jordan, are you okay?" She asked worriedly._

_Jordan shook his head. "Okay, what's wrong? You can tell me," She said._

_Jordan looked into her eyes. "Raine, they never stop fighting. Just yesterday my mom threw a vase at him," Jordan replied sadly._

_Raine pouted and hugged him. "It's okay. Parents always fight," Raine said. _

_Jordan looked at her sharply. "You're parents are separated! How'd you know?" He yelled._

_Raine's bottom lip shook and tears filled her eyes. "What?" She whispered, voice cracking. "Why'd you bring my parents into this, Jordan?"_

_She stood up and ran away from him. "Raine, wait! I'm sorry!" Jordan yelled._

_He pouted, feeling ten times sadder than before. "Hey, man! I just saw you 'friend' crying," Mike said sitting beside him._

_Jordan sniffled. "I'm not dating Raine. We're only seven. And I accidently brought her parents up again," Jordan stated. _

_Mike's eyes widened. "You have to stop that, bruh! Raine's fragile, you know that!" Mike stated._

_Jordan pouted. "I know! And I like her too!" Jordan sighed. "But I was born in September and she was born in December. We're three months apart."_

_Mike laughed a little. "But you're older. And we're all in grade three. Just ask her out already." Jordan looked at him. "She's always willing to help you out, Jor."_

_Jordan sat up and sighed. "She is, isn't she? Okay, I will ask out Raine after school today."_

.:::::.

_Kim tried to hold back her tears from falling. "You're leaving me alone in this mansion with our kids, Jack?" Kim asked him._

_Jack sighed. "Yes, Kim. For a while only, I need to be closer to work."_

_Kim bit her lip and glared at the floor tiles. She looked up at him and laughed. "Go be closer to work! You already fucked up this family. We're broken! I haven't had a good conversation with our son in years, you idiot! He hates us!" Kim yelled. _

_Jack glared at her and sighed. "Kim, I _need_ to be closer to work! It's important!" Jack yelled. "It'll only be a year!"_

_Kim opened up the front door. "Have a good year then."_

_Not even bothering himself, Jack walked out of the house. "A year, you have a year to come back home."_

_What was a year became three._

.:::::.

Jordan watched as his girlfriend quickly wrote his notes down. She felt him staring and looked at him. "What?" She asked in confusion. "Stop staring."

Jordan didn't though. "I forgot to tell you that you looked beautiful today." She blushed and muttered a low thanks. "I want you to finally meet my fucked up family."

Raine beamed as she looked at him. "Do you mean it, Jordan?" She whispered quietly.

Jordan nodded and she kissed his cheek quickly. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as she rushed back to work. _Man, I like this girl way too much. I'm only in grade eight. But then again, it's been five years._

**I don't know about you guys, but I like Raine! ^.^ She keeps Jordan in check all the time (or at least most of the time). I ship them. What do you guys think? And how about Mike? Who likes him? Oh yeah, I need a character for Mike to like and then we'll get to know him. He'll be coming to the dinner too. Haha, there was a little Kick, but only because we need to get to know the kids too. We already know about Jack and Kim; the kids need to get in! Next two chapters are about the dinner, and then we learn about Marissa and how she's coping with all of her family drama…even though she's only ten going on eleven. Oh yeah, if none of you remember or don't know, Jordan was born September because he was conceived in January. Marissa is a July baby. Haha so she was conceived in November.**

**R&R, who **_**doesn't**_** like the taste of chocolate chip cookies? They're so DELICIOUS!**

**LoveYourLife7 **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Okay, before I begin, some people have asked if the italics were flashbacks. Yes, the italics **_**are**_** flashbacks. I will not be warning anyone about the flashbacks anymore. ^.^ sorry, but this had to happen. Thank you and enjoy.**

Jack was beyond furious whereas Kim was shocked. Marissa was blinking out of control as her grandparents tried to comprehend what their grandson had just told them. He wanted to bring his _girlfriend_ over to _dinner_ with a family like _this_? _Girlfriend. _"You're too young," Jack stated breaking the silence. "How long have you been dating her?"

Jordan glared at his father in anger. The man who has walked in and out of his life in the past eleven years wants to know something…about _him._ His ass. The man could probably careless. "I don't know why you even care. You're never home anyways. But if you care so much, five years," Jordan spat out venomously.

Kim bit her lip in embarrassment as the three older adults in the room glared at the two younger ones. Joanne was particularly familiar with someone's attitude like this. She gave birth to _someone_ like this. And Jordan was exactly like this someone. "Jack," She hissed out. "Don't be too quick to judge. You had your first girlfriend in grade three too. But unlike his, yours lasted two weeks, for _all_ the girls."

Marissa looked away sheepishly and in embarrassment. Usually she could act like this was a normal thing for her family to fight like this, but it was incredibly embarrassing. She didn't want Jordan's girlfriend to come over at _all_. She sensed a fight and there was no way out. "Exactly, _father_," Jordan spat out.

Jack stood up and walked over to his son. He raised his hand and slapped him hard across the face. Kim screamed and grabbed Jack back. "Don't you dare hit my children!" She yelled.

Jack could've sworn he red when she yelled. He grabbed her arm, too, and pushed her back on the couch. It was the second violent act he had done towards her. "Shut up, Kim! See how living with you turned our kids into disobedient beings! You never want to teach them manners!" Jack yelled.

Marissa was ashamed. Not once has she wanted to run away and trapped herself in a hole for a long time. Disobedient? She couldn't really argue with that. Unlike Jordan, she hadn't been arrested, suspended or down to the principal's office, but she was struggling in the respect area towards her peers and teachers. But she wouldn't tell her mother or father that. "Disobedient children? Maybe it was because of the disappearing act you made while you were supposed to help me take care of your kids!" Kim yelled.

The doorbell had rang but Kim and Jack hadn't heard it. Marissa got up and walked over to see who it was. She saw a beautiful short Indo-Trinidadian and an African-American boy. They were both patiently waiting out on the porch. She looked back and sighed deeply. Walking back into the family room, where her parents were arguing, she looked sadly to the ground. "We have company," She whispered. They ignored her so she said it a little louder. "We have company." They ignored her once again. Joanne and Kelly were getting pretty tired of their crap already so they told Marissa to do the one thing she only did in school – yell. "We have freaking company, mom and dad!"

They stopped and looked at her. Marissa – for the first time in her life – looked saddened at the fact her parents were fighting. Jack felt guilty and Kim was heartbroken. Marissa never looked like this when they argued. She always ignored it with her iPod and headphones. "Marissa, I'm – _we're_ so-"

Marissa cut her mother off and pointed to the dining room. "I don't care anymore. Just prepare the table and get the food out, alright?" She said walking back to the door.

Kim pursed her lips and nodded. She stood up and walked to the dining room to prepare for the worst possible dinner ever. Jack watched his wife walk away in sadness while the older adults shook their head and looked at Jordan. "I find it incredibly weird that my nephew is my age," Micah said.

Jordan tried to laugh but he couldn't. Micah rolled his eyes. "I can't wait to meet your little friends." Jordan nodded. "Not trying to be judgemental or anything, but you are too young to be dating. You're only in the eighth grade. You could've until you were sixteen or something. You know, when you could drive and take her out on dates."

Jordan gave his uncle a weird look. "Sometimes I think you're gay," He stated.

"And what's wrong with being gay?" An innocent lightly accented voice asked.

Everyone left in the family room looked to the side and saw a young girl standing there with an African-American male. Micah raised a brow and chuckled to himself. The male looked at him. "Jordan, is that your brother?" He asked. "And why is he laughing to himself?"

That first question caused Micah to laugh louder. Jordan sighed. "You know how there's a show called 'I'm Pregnant and so is My Sixteen Year Old Daughter?'" Jordan asked. They nodded. "Well, this is my uncle. We're the same age, Mike and Raine."

Raine giggled as Mike started spluttering nonsense. Raine walked up to him and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Raine Daniels. I'm Indo-Trinidadian," She introduced herself.

She then shook the hands of the grandparents before smiling. "I'm Micah Crawford. I may I say, you are too innocent to be dating Jordan. Jordan's a big bundle of…well, everything terrible."

Joanne laughed lightly. "We're the grandparents Joanne Hernandez, Daniel Brewer and Kelly Crawford. I'm divorced, he's divorced – to me – and she's a widow," Joanne stated.

Raine smiled. "It's nice to meet you all!" She chirped.

Micah laughed harder and everyone looked at him. "Yeah, you're too innocent for Jordan to be dating!" He laughed.

She blushed and Jordan glared at his uncle. The doorbell rang and Marissa sighed. "Um, this is the rest of the family…just to prepare you. They're kind of loud," She apologized.

She went to open up the door and the minute it opened, you could hear Spanish from the family room. "Hola, senorita!" Loud wet kisses were sounded by the door. "Ohh, you look gorgeous. Where's your brother?" The female asked.

Marissa walked back into the family room with a bunch of people. More like twelve if you counted properly. _Thank goodness this house is big, _Jack thought miserably. A Spanish female ran to hug Jack in her five inched heels and tight blue dress. "Jackie-Poo!" She yelled. She kissed his cheeks repeatedly. "It's been years! Where is your wife, dammit?"

Everyone looked at her weirdly as she mushed Jack's cheeks together. "In the kitchen getting dinner ready," He said.

She smiled and thanked him. Kim walked out of the kitchen and sighed. "Good evening, Sophia, Alejandro, Donna, Drake, Grace, Kevin, Frankie, Lizzy, Bernice, Allen, Kellianne, and Mitchie. How are you guys?" Kim asked politely, "If you happened to be well, you missed the door to take off your shoes."

Sophia ignored all of that and hugged her tightly. "I missed you, mamacita," She whispered.

Kim slapped her back hard and she let go. "Missed you too, now take off your shoes."

She pouted as they all went back to take off their shoes. "Oh yes, dinner's ready."

.:::::.

The first part of dinner was pretty quiet until Donna decided to speak up. "This is delicious, Kim," She said.

Kim smiled and thanked her in a low voice. "She could have done better," Jack criticized.

Kim bit her tongue to not say anything. Raine awkwardly looked at the ground as Jordan looked away. Kim smiled forcefully at him. "I could have but didn't, I know," She said with attitude.

Jack scowled at her and she sent him a fake smile. Mike whistled lowly and Drake stuffed more food in his food. Kelly smiled. "Raine, how's school going for you?" Kelly asked politely.

Raine looked at them, her face bright red. "Oh um, I'm on the honours roll," She replied. "It took a lot of hard work, but I made it."

Kelly smiled and congratulated her. "Now why can't Jordan try to work hard in school?" Jack hissed loudly.

Jordan glared at his dad as he tried not to swear at him. Joanne smiled at Mike. "Mike, you've grown. We haven't seen you in so long!" She exclaimed happily. "How are you?"

Mike smiled brightly. "Yeah, well you know. The usual, school's going great. I'm maintaining an A and B average. I'm also on the honours," Mike said.

Jack scowled again. "And Jordan can't push himself to do that?" Jack sneered.

Kim took in a deep breath and silently told herself not to cause a scene. Raine bit her lip and looked Jordan – who was not furious with his father. Daniel cleared his throat. "Uh yes, my grandchildren, how's school for you?" Daniel asked the nine other ones in the room.

Mitchie shrugged. "I'm a bookworm still. So same old, same old," She responded tonelessly.

Bernice beamed with pride. "I won the most improve student award for all grade three's!" She exclaimed proudly.

Everyone clapped for her. Kevin shrugged. "I'm passing everything with a C+…better than an F," He replied.

Lizzy sighed. "I'm not doing too well because I'm dyslexic and we all know _that_…sadly," She replied. "But I'm getting better!"

Frankie scowled. "I hate my teachers. I can't wait to graduate grade five."

"You graduate in grade six, honey," Sophia informed her daughter.

Frankie pouted and huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Allen shrugged, "If your definition of good grades is exceeding in getting high A's, then I'm your man!"

Kellianne scoffed, "Show off." Everyone chuckled a bit…well, the ladies at least. "I'm getting A+'s and I'm very athletic."

They looked at Jordan who scowled deeply. "Failing everything," Jack answered for him.

Jordan glared at him. "Passing art with the highest grade in my class, 100%," He sneered at his father.

Jack rolled his eyes and everyone looked at Marissa. She blushed heavily and bit her lip. _How to tell your family you're getting all D's…how to tell,_ she thought. She looked up with a forced smile. "Well, I'm…passing. But…barely," Marissa replied with her head hung low.

Jack scowled. "My damn kids are hopeless," He sneered.

Marissa felt tears in her eyes as his words stung her. Jordan and Kim glared at Jack. "Jordan, don't you dare speak!" Kim yelled. She looked at her husband in fury. "Hopeless? Your kids are freaking hopeless, Jack? I already told you Marissa was struggling in the respect your peers and teachers section at school! She has no friends because she's bullied every day! I told you all of this! And did you know that Jordan smoked weed?" Everyone looked at the now ashamed teen. "Do you know why? Because he's earning the same attention you received from your parents at a young age! Now before you judge your son, look back on your experiences in middle school and high school. No one gives a damn if your elementary grades were good, it's for the fact they started dropping in middle school! Same thing with Jordan, but at least he's okay with admitting it!

"And once again with your daughter, you dare to judge her? You couldn't respect a single teacher or student in high school because you thought you were on top of everything! So what if she's lacking in the respect section, she comes home with bruises almost every day!"

"They know fucking karate!" Jack yelled.

"That's not the point! They won't use it unless it's for defense! Marissa is an easy going kid; she'd never use karate on another being unless she was protecting another person! She was nothing like you. She wouldn't use karate on someone for no good forsaken reason! And if you cared, you would've dug deep into your children's personal lives. It sucks you know nothing about them!"

Jack was extremely quiet as he listened to his wife rant on and on. "And you know what's even worse than that? I don't get the respect I deserve from my kids or husband because of how damaged we are. I can walk pass our kids and they'd probably think I'm some type of ghost because we don't know each other. I don't know anything about Marissa and barely anything about Jordan. It's sad, really. We know nothing about our kids and go on with our daily lives as if this is normal.

"I'm so sorry Raine and Mike. You guys didn't need to hear this."

Raine nodded and Mike sighed. "It's okay," Raine said, "I am familiar with parents fighting."

Mike sighed and bit his lip so he didn't cry. "Mike. What's wrong?" Joanne asked.

Mike looked up. "Since we're most likely coming out clean about our lives…can I just say that I live with no one because my parents abandoned me recently? Um, I came home to no one living in the house no more. No trace of my parents, no nothing. It was all my stuff. I had to find a job and keep it a secret that I was living alone because I didn't want anyone to know my predicament.

"I was going to tell Jordan since he was my best friend but I knew you guys had family problems. I don't want to be rude or anything, but if you guys think that your family is bad, you're most likely wrong. The relationship I had with my parents resulted in scratches. Everyone in my house _hated_ each other. There's love in your house and it's nice.

"I don't understand why you guys fight for no reason. It's stupid. I would kill to live in a family with two loving parents like you and Jack, Kim. You guys love your children, but you guys have a hard time showing it. This relationship is not even broken, it's just bent. A broken relationship means that you both would've walked out on each other a long time ago. Guess who's still here? You both, and I can tutor Jordan with his grades, there's always time. Jordan just turned 13 and there's seven more months of school left. Stop looking back on the times before and create new memories."

Jordan scoffed, "The same advice you gave to Raine's parents. And look at them; they're living in too separate homes."

Raine's eyes watered and she pursed her lips. "Okay. I'm done with you Jordan. I'm just done. All you ever do is bring up my parents! I hate it! I hate it!" Raine yelled.

She ran out of the dining room, everyone watching. Mike rubbed his temples. "Excuse my language. But, Jordan, you fucking _idiot, _stop hurting my cousin, dammit!" Mike yelled before running out too.

Everyone who didn't live in the household stood up. "I think dinner's over now. We're just going to leave."

They all put their dishes in the dishwasher and walked out. Marissa ran out crying in embarrassment while Jordan closed his eyes, taking in his stupidity. "Jordan." He looked at his father. "You have until ten to go and make amends with your friends." Jordan stood up ready to leave. As soon as he pushed his chair in, Jack looked at the clock. "And Jordan."

"Yes, dad."

"When you get home, you're grounded."

Jordan nodded and ran out of the house to look for his friends. Kim looked at Jack with a small smile. "Telling Jordan something like that. Are you trying to say somethinKim asked.

Jack nodded. "I'm going to make this work. Starting with Jordan, Marissa, and you last."

Kim smiled and began to clean off the dining room table. "If grounding Jordan will make that work, I assume you'll be taking time off work now?" Kim asked.

Jack closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes. I'll be taking a whole year off."

She was starting to see the change in him. And she didn't know whether her speech or Mike's moved him to change that. "We're not broken just bent."

"And we can learn to love again."

**Okay, someone you are going to read this and say 'Jordan's 12!' Yep, age mistake. It's November, Jack **_**still**_** has until December to fix this and Jordan's birthday has passed. Sorry. :/ I'll edit all chapters after the story is done. Anyways, I put a little of the lyrics of Just Give Me a Reason in the last part. Love it?**

**R&R, I'm not going to make Jordan and Raine get back together…until the three books…anyone like action? Because I have the epilogue of this book down already. ;)**

**lOvEyOuRlIfE7**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jordan sat at the breakfast table sad and gloomy. He tried to make amends with Raine, but Mike wasn't allowing it. He was so depressed last night. So much that he decided to smoke some weed again. If that wasn't enough, he went to the street dealer himself and asked for something stronger, _hashish_. No one knew where he went but he did come home before curfew and boy was Jordan grateful for that.

Not once had he looked up to face his parents. Not with his current red eyes from lack of sleep and the side effects of the hashish. He was a mess. Only one person knew what happened last night and it was Marissa. The poor girl caught her brother smoking the hashish and gasped in fear. She was worried about him. He was slowly killing himself.

Jordan had caught her staring and was going to run after the girl, but held himself back and continued smoking. He had no idea where his life would head. But it sure wasn't going in the right way.

_Three weeks later_

It was the second week of December; probably one of Jordan's worst weeks. It was December 13th, 2028. It was just 18 more days until New Year's Eve, 19 till days until 2029. The worst was about to come too. It was only 12 more until Christmas Day. He couldn't stop. His addiction to drugs became worst. Instead of just taking weed or hashish, he was drinking alcohol with his older friends and injecting heroin into his body. He was a mess. He knew no one could help him.

_Knock, knock._ Jordan looked to his door lazily. "Can I come in, son?" He heard his father's voice.

Jordan stood up and put on some longer clothes. Hell, his father didn't need to know his stupid predicament. Ever since Jordan had been taking heroin, he rarely went to school, lied a lot more than usual and was prone to argue with his parents. Sometimes he didn't even come home. "Yeah, whatever," He said as he sat on his bed.

His room was messy enough to hide the evidence of the burnt spoons, needles, syringes, pipes, those small bags, burnt straws and aluminum or gum wrappers that he used. Jack walked in with a worried facial expression. "Son, I called you down for dinner a few hours ago," Jack stated in worried disappointment.

Jordan shook his head. "Not hungry, dad," He whispered.

Jack pursed his lip and tried not to show his worry. But boy was that showing. "Jordan, you've been distant in the last month. Your mother and I are worried about you," He said.

Jordan glared at his father. "It's your fault I'm distant! You're never here for me! You hate me and I hate you!" Jordan yelled.

Jack was taken aback. Where did this extreme hostile behaviour suddenly come from? It was unlike Jordan. Jordan slurred something Jack couldn't understand. "What was that Jordan?" Jack asked calmly, not wanting to piss his son off even more.

Before Jordan could answer, his room door burst wide open with a furious Kim. "Jordan! Where is my expensive vase?" She yelled angrily.

Marissa followed in shortly after looking apologetically at her brother. Jordan grasped his head and shook his violent. _'You'll never be good enough for your family.'_

'_They all hate you.'_

'_You're nothing but a worthless kid.'_

'_Kill yourself. Kill yourself.'_

Jordan screamed out loud and Kim's anger dropped as she ran to her son's side. "Jor, look at me. Are you alright?"

Jordan looked at his mother. His pupils were constricted and he looked very distant. Like if he was no longer with them. Kim shook her son and Jack tried talking to him to get him to respond. Marissa bit her lip. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to tell her parents Jordan's condition. "He injects heroin and smokes hashish," She whispered.

Kim looked at her daughter slowly, as did Jack. It explained all of his unnecessary yelling and distant looks. The way he slowly distant himself from his normal friends and family, it all made sense now. Kim looked at Jack and he gulped. "H-how long?" Jack asked in concern.

Marissa bit her lip. "For three weeks now. He's always in his room taking those drugs. I thought guys would notice. I mean, look how pale and skinny he is now," Marissa stated.

Kim didn't believe it. It only took three weeks for Jordan to look like a lifetime user? "Remember when you and dad saw those brownies on the counter and I said not to eat them?" The two parents nodded. "It contained hashish. He's eating alright, but he's eating the drugs within his food."

Kim bit her lip from crying and looked at Jordan. He still had a distant look in his eyes, but he was looking at the wall. "I'm not wanted. No loves me. I is not wanted. Love. Wanted. Not wanted," He mumbled.

Jack looked at Kim in pure sadness and she nodded as if she understood him but started crying. She looked at Marissa. "How long has he been smoking weed for?" She asked.

Marissa sighed. "Not too long. I mean, it used to be cocaine and stuff. Mike helped him get on the less strong stuff, but I mean, Jordan's prone to try almost every drug out there," Marissa stated.

Jack closed his eyes and sat back on Jordan's bed. "He's not just taking heroin and hashish. He's having an out of the world experience," Jack stated.

Marissa nodded in understanding. "He's also on ketamine," She stated.

Jack gulped and looked at his wife. She looked at Jordan and noticed that he had fallen asleep already. She sighed and nodded at Jack. "I don't agree with it though," She wept.

Marissa looked confusedly at her parents. "I know, but it's for Jordan's own good," Jack stated.

Kim nodded. "Then I guess he has to go," Kim whispered as she stroke her son's hair soothingly.

Marissa gasped finally understanding the conversation. "Rehab…" She whispered. "He can better at home!"

Tears started running down the younger siblings face as she cried. She loved her brother. No matter how distant he was towards them, she didn't care. Jordan was her only sibling and she loved him like no tomorrow. She couldn't imagine seeing him in…_rehab._ Jack hugged Marissa as she cried. "No, he can't. The more he stays here, the more he gets worst. And I'm sure this began when he was in grade seven or so. He needs rehab. We'll spend Christmas with him there," Kim whispered.

Marissa cried even harder, not holding back her tears. Jack rubbed her back soothingly and looked at Kim. "I don't want to send him there," His wife sobbed.

Jack opened his arms for her and kissed her forehead. "I know. I know."

.:::.:::.

Jordan looked out the car window as his father drove the car down the road. It felt like a road trip to get him out of the house…when in reality, it was to help him. "We hired a private teacher for you, Jordan," Kim told her son.

Jordan didn't respond. He didn't understand why they were sending him there. All he needed was Mike and Raine to hold him down. Not rehab. It almost never worked on anyone. He sighed and nodded at his mother slowly. Kim looked back out her window and sighed deeply. She was going to miss her son walking around the house. She hoped that it wouldn't take long for him to get clean…then again, it was unknown. Jack saw the look of sadness on his wife's face in the corner of his eye. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it softly.

Kim looked at him and smiled, causing Jordan and Marissa to smile too. Jordan's smiled faded when she saw the big building that read '_NEWPORT ACADEMY'_ in giant letters. Jordan gulped as he sunk down in his seat. "Southern California…" He whispered. "So far from home…"

Kim looked at him as Jack parked in the lot. They all slowly got out and walked up the stairs of the building. Jordan bit his lip; silently wishing drugs hadn't been the first thing he thought of. He looked at his mother who was tightly gripping his father's hand. He looked to the ground before looking at his father. The man was on the verge of crying. He looked at his little sister who did not hide anything. She was already crying and biting her lips.

He had hurt them all without realizing his actions. He needed to get better, but right now, his only thought was how he was going to get another injection for heroin. _I shouldn't. I want to make my family proud…I have to make them proud,_ he thought in determination. They walked to the front desk and the receptionist smiled at them. "Good afternoon! I'm Glenna Michaels! Who is the patient? First and last name please," She said.

Kim hid her face in Jack's arm and Marissa gave her brother a little push. He looked at her and she tried to crack a smile for him. He saw her trying and his heart immediately broke. He looked at the receptionist and took a deep breath. "Jordan Brewer."

The receptionist smiled and stood up. "Great, you've finally made it!" She chimed. "Any last goodbyes before he goes?"

She took his bags and stood a few away from them. Kim was the first to hug him. She kissed his forehead gingerly and walked to the door. Jack nodded at his son and Jordan returned. Jack hugged him and let go. "Behave," He said with a small smirk.

Jordan laughed. "I'll try."

Jack walked to where Kim was standing. Marissa looked at her brother and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back as she sobbed on his neck. "I know we weren't even close and that you probably didn't try to acknowledge my existence but I love you. Even if you hate me, I love you. I hope that when you get out, we could try to become closer," Marissa whispered.

She let him go and ran off to their parents. They all waved by to Jordan and his stomach sunk. He really did try to avoid his sister at all cost. He regretted it now.

Now he was determined to make things right with his family. Even if it killed him.

**Gah, I didn't really like this chapter…who can't wait for the Christmas that'll be spent in rehab? Kidding, I won't. Anyways, I can't bother anymore. We won't be hearing from Jordan until chapter 20 or so. Sorry. Then Marissa disappears…if you know what I mean…no worries, after the next chapter it'll happen and she should come back when it's chapter 15 or so.**

**R&R, it's no longer awkward between us. Yay! But we're no longer going to the same school. He's in middle school and I'm going to high school. **

**LoVeYoUrLiFe7**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marissa twirled her spaghetti around on her plate sadly. She missed Jordan more than she thought she would. Her parents missed him too. Actually, this whole Jordan rehab thing brought them closer …way too close. Marissa could hear them at night…and that's never a relaxing sign. Not to mention they kiss more and hug rather than fighting. They're past that. But they forgot about one thing.

They forgot about their daughter.

They've been so concentrated on each other, that suddenly, Marissa didn't even exist. They went from noticing her to not noticing her at all. Like Marissa could slip out the door for a few days and they wouldn't know until she walked back in the house.

It was that bad.

Don't get her wrong. She loved that they were getting along now, but ignoring her made her extremely sad seeing as she loved them both so much. But she wasn't willing to fight for their overbearing attention when she could just relax and hang out with friends. Even though she needed the loving attention of parents, they needed each other too. They've been love deprived for so long.

Marissa looked at her quiet parents and sighed loudly by accident. Jack looked at his youngest and frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Marissa forced a fake smile onto her face. "Err, nothing dad! I'm fine, happy even!" Marissa faked.

Jack gave her a look of disbelief but didn't decide to push it on any further. But Kim had other plans. Kim got up and sat beside her daughter, checking her temperature and everything. "Oh my goodness, Mari. Are you okay? You sick? Or are you healthy? Baby girl, you're worrying me! What's wrong, you can tell me!" Kim exclaimed worriedly.

Jack sighed. Kim always had trouble trying not to push her kids to tell her their problems. He smiled at the scene before frowning when Marissa scowled. "I'm sorry, I can't." Jack raised a brow. For a pretty quiet kid at home, she held a lot of attitude in her. "Shouldn't you and dad be shacking up somewhere in the house?" She spat.

Jack's eyes widened in shock and Kim's hand flew to slap her daughter across her face. Quite a few minutes passed and Marissa finally responded to being slapped. She looked at her mother's angry face and gingerly touched her throbbing cheek. She looked up at Kim and her lip rose into a scowl. Standing up, Marissa quickly ran out of the room in anger, ignoring her mother's angry yells. Jack sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew his kids weren't close, but even as distant siblings, both were equally alike in a way.

Kim groaned in frustration and rubbed her temples before looking at her husband. He shook his head at her and sighed. "Don't shake your head at me? Did you hear what she had said?" Kim yelled.

Jack nodded and stood up. He walked over to hug his wife. He kissed her forehead and chuckled a bit. "I did, but don't you think you were a bit too brash? I mean, we've been ignoring her for quite some time just to fix _our_ relationship. Don't you think she needs love too?" Jack whispered in her hair.

Kim hadn't thought of that, but now she could see it. Did Marissa – like Jordan – think they were terrible parents? Kim nodded and Jack smiled. "You should go and talk to her," Jack murmured lowly.

Kim nodded and walked upstairs to her daughter's room. She knocked on it lightly and sighed. "Marissa, can we talk?" She asked.

There was sobbing, so Kim _assumed_ she was crying. She sighed. _"No, I don't want to,"_ she heard Marissa's soft voice.

It had sounded a bit different. As if she was younger. "Marissa, I'm coming in."

"_No, leave me alone, mommy."_

Okay, Kim knew something was wrong. She opened her room door and was hit with an air of coldness. She looked on the bed; there was recorder and a note. Her window was opened, blowing in and out cold air. She grabbed the note and read it.

_Mom and dad_

_I'm not saying you guys are terrible people or parents…I mean, you guys try. No, I mean, sometimes you guys are so oblivious to how we feel, I think I want to cry. I've been planning this for a long time. My heart told me that mom was going to give me a reason to want to leave. Was I right? Hmm, if I was BOO YEAH! Um, yeah… I don't know when I'll come back, but I promise I will. Just not now…_

_Love your daughter,_

_Marissa Jossa Brewer_

Kim reread the note a few times before dropping it and saying the first name on her mind. _"JACK!"_

. . .

Jack had just finished talking to Jordan. He had just told his son that they wouldn't be coming to visit him for Christmas so he'd have to hold on tight by himself. He looked at his wife and sighed. She was so angry that her glare – at the moment – could split someone in to _two_. He rubbed her shoulders and kissed her neck softly. Kim rolled her eyes; his gestures of affection were doing nothing to calm down her mood. "Kim… she said she'd come back," Jack whispered softly on her neck, "But just not now."

Kim whipped around so quick that _Jack_ thought he'd have a whip lash. His eyes widened and she growled. "Oh wow, you're taking her side! She's only a kid, Jack!" Kim yelled.

Jack rubbed his nose and huffed. "Okay, that I know but she's going into grade seven next year and my bets on that she went to a close friends, best friend, friend or family's house. Probably a distant one, or one of her many cousins living with Sophia," Jack stated. "She's not stupid enough to actually _run away._"

Kim sighed and thought of it for a while. Jack was probably right. I mean, Marissa isn't that stupid… right?

**Err, hello. It's been weeks my little friends! I'm such a late updater… hehe. I'm in this Leadership Program and well… err… the two staffs practically gives us homework… well, more of one than the other. But, oh well! I updated… right?**

**R&R, I'M GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER BOOK! WOO HOO! The one with everyone's ideas (if you reviewed one for that write up called 'Not a Story') will be… err, posted in October. Just not now. **

**LoveYourLife7**


End file.
